


Eien no Kegawa

by Kalira



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Snark, Trope Bingo Round 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: The rabble they call an army has destroyed Tomoe's tent and belongings in their riotous downtime, and he refuses to jointhemto rest - fortunately, Akura Ou has a welcome place for him to share.
Relationships: Akura-ou/Tomoe (Kamisama Hajimemashita)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Trope Bingo Round 14, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Eien no Kegawa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'sharing a bed' space on my [Trope Bingo board](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/24550.html)!
> 
> . . .also for the thing - write the fic you want to see in the world. ;) I need more Tomoe/Akura Ou fic, so I will write it myself~
> 
> (Eien no kegawa - eternal fur or an eternity in fur.)

Akura looked up as a soft rustle caught his ear, and raised his eyebrows at the sight of Tomoe, dusky purple eyes narrowed, standing in the doorway of his tent. Akura grinned. “What brings _you_ here to me?” he asked, straightening from the table of maps without a second glance. He’d only been searching to confirm a particular river’s course before he left them for the night, so he’d be prepared to talk to Tomoe about their path forward in the morning.

“The _rabble_ you call an army,” Tomoe said, slinking further inside, the flaps falling closed behind him, “has wrecked my tent.”

“And you’re coming to _bitch_?” Akura asked, laughing.

Tomoe’s eyes narrowed further, a faint, feathery flicker of blue foxfire shimmering around him. Akura wasn’t _entirely_ sure he hadn’t imagined it, but it sent a shiver down his spine all the same. Tomoe was . . . _aggravated_. Akura grinned.

“You do _not_ ,” Tomoe arched an eyebrow, tilting his head as his ears flattened a little, “expect me to bed down with _them_.”

“Ah, no, no, of course not.” Akura said, laughing again and beckoning. “Your sensibilities are _far_ too delicate, aren’t they, poor fox?”

Tomoe _growled_ , baring sharp little fangs, and Akura grabbed his forearm with the confidence borne of knowing he would hardly be so much as discomfited by it in the long run even if Tomoe chose to lash out at him. “Oh come on. I won’t give up my tent - what manner of king would that make me?” he wondered aloud, and distractedly noted Tomoe’s ears tipping back. “But you can share with me. I’m not so bad as the,” he laughed, “ _rabble_ , am I?”

“Perhaps you’re worse.” Tomoe said dryly, and Akura huffed. Tomoe pulled away from his grip, with a flick of that long, fluffy tail. Tomoe didn’t walk _away_ , though, running his claws through his long hair and examining Akura’s tent.

Akura hummed and grabbed Tomoe again, because he could, and drew him behind the screens. “Here. You’ll have to share with me, but,” Akura smiled not quite so fiercely this time, “you’re welcome to do that.”

Tomoe inclined his head. “. . .thank you.”

Akura hummed again, then laughed and went back out from behind the screen to put out the lamps. He paused over the maps, checking the river’s position as he’d wanted to, then returned to find Tomoe sliding off his outermost layers.

Akura passed by him, dug through the light tansu, and tossed a dark reddish kimono at him. Akura had seen it, taken a liking to it, and dispatched a handful of probably-noble youkai whose species he didn’t remember to steal it, but had yet to wear it himself. He watched as Tomoe rubbed the silk between his fingers, eyes flicking up to Akura and ears perking a little further forwards. What picky, refined sensibilities his fox had, Akura thought with fond amusement. It pleased Akura to indulge them, though.

Setting his own clothes aside neatly, Tomoe slipped the kimono on in place of them and stretched languidly before settling into the furs Akura used as a bed. He looked well against the thick white fluff - not quite bright or shining enough to match Tomoe’s hair or fur, it only made him look more unattainable and otherworldly. It made Akura want to pick at him or muss him up.

Akura stripped down most of the way himself, not bothering to change into something else, and crawled into the furs as well, reaching for a heavy bear pelt as he stretched out lazily. Tomoe’s tail twitched and Akura met soft purple eyes before he turned away, reaching out and putting the last remaining lamp out with a flick of elegant fingers.

Akura could have protested the presumption, but he didn’t really care. He yawned, then smiled in the dark as he drew the pelt over them both. Tomoe made a huffy little sound, and Akura _felt_ his tail flick this time, warm and fluffy against the outside of his thigh. He stifled a laugh, folding an arm behind his head and sighing.

He stretched the other arm down by his side, feeling the silky fur of Tomoe’s tail against his knuckles, and grinned as he fell asleep to the soft sounds of his fox breathing.

* * *

Tomoe drew a deep, slow breath as he woke. He was not in his futon, but somewhere almost smotheringly warm and plush. He opened his eyes slowly, fingers flexing in soft fur, and identified Akura Ou’s tent around him.

There was something even warmer at his back, more than the fur around him, and he shifted enough to tilt his head and look, then stilled, blinking.

Akura Ou was cuddled up to his back - now that he had moved a little Tomoe could feel the close embrace of Akura Ou’s arms wound around his ribs - and evidently still asleep himself. Unsurprising; Tomoe thought Akura Ou might dislike mornings more than anyone he had ever met.

“What has gotten into you?” Tomoe murmured lazily, but Akura Ou was most definitely still asleep - he lay still and lax, for all his snug hold on Tomoe.

Tomoe shifted his hips, back arching, and Akura Ou immediately snuffled closer against him. Tomoe’s tail was drawn up over his hip and thigh, and he hummed, amused, even as Akura Ou bent one leg up across his own thighs.

Tomoe yawned. The troops could damn well wait, he thought disdainfully, and settled himself a little more cosily in the warm furs - as best he could, with Akura Ou’s solid weight resting on him. He didn’t return to sleep, precisely, but he dozed comfortably for a time.

He was bestirred again as Akura Ou finally shifted against his back with a low, rough grumble, not quite squashing his tail just where it split from his hips, and rubbed against his shoulder. Tomoe shook his head, amused, and Akura Ou snuggled tighter to him, cheek pressed to his shoulder and sliding up to tuck against his neck.

Then, with the new position, one of Akura Ou’s horns dragged against his cheek, the tip sliding over his jaw and jabbing up into the soft place beneath. Tomoe huffed a low protest at the dull pain of it, and Akura Ou stirred further, pressing the tip up more firmly.

“ _Ow._ ” Tomoe said pointedly, and Akura Ou grumbled, lifting his head.

“. . .mrrrm . . . what?” Akura Ou asked, blinking sleepily as Tomoe twisted to look at him again. “T’moe.”

“Ohayou.” Tomoe said dryly. “To you and your horns.”

Akura laughed, a flash of sharp fangs, and shifted his arms around Tomoe, twining his legs more tightly with Tomoe’s. “So it is. Did you sleep well in my furs?” he asked, right hand sliding down Tomoe’s body to smooth over his tail where it draped over Akura Ou’s hip and their twined legs.

Tomoe suppressed a shiver, muscles tensing for a moment. Akura Ou could never be called _gentle_ , but the stroke of his hand was smooth and pleasurable, stirring the longest hairs of Tomoe’s tail.

“Well enough, until you _stabbed me_ , I suppose.” Tomoe said lazily, drawing a deep breath and arching his back.

As soon as he relaxed again Akura Ou tugged him back closer, and Tomoe laughed. “You can share my furs always.” he said, claws prickling into Tomoe’s skin at his belly and hip through the silk of the kimono he’d offered. “You _will_.”

“Is that so?” Tomoe countered sharply.

“You’re _my_ fox, and I want you here.” Akura Ou said in a low huff.

“Only so much as I please.” Tomoe reminded, tilting his head. “And I’ll _go_ where I please.”

“Oh really?” Akura Ou said, suddenly fierce as he burst into motion, dragging Tomoe under him, shoving a knee between his thighs, fangs bared, one hand on Tomoe’s shoulder and the other at his neck.

“Always.” Tomoe said with a sniff, twisting free of Akura Ou’s hands.

Akura Ou sat up, fangs hidden away again as his fierce snarl faded. Tomoe stretched and settled down again, turning onto his right side and cosying down into the furs. “Your furs are well enough as a place to be.” Tomoe told him, eyes heavy-lidded, lips curving.

Akura Ou blinked, suddenly tensing further. “. . .you’ll stay. _My_ fox.” he said, tones harsh at the edges but not angry.

Tomoe reached up and hooked his claws through Akura Ou’s ridiculous necklace. “I’ll go where I choose and I’ll stay where I please.” he said again, tail flicking and ears tilting towards Akura Ou. “I _know_ ,” he added, tugging at the necklace, “you aren’t ready to rise. Come back here.”

Akura Ou smiled, almost pouncing as he burrowed back into the furs and in against Tomoe’s side. He was warm and strong and there were far too many sharp points about him. Tomoe curled his fingers into the net shirt he still wore - ridiculous creature - and tugged at him again.

Akura Ou made a soft contented sound Tomoe had no doubt no one else would believe came from his throat, and Tomoe smiled as he nestled into Tomoe’s neck and chest. The smooth side of one of his horns curved up along the side of Tomoe’s jaw just as his fingers curved around Tomoe’s side; neither was uncomfortable.

Akura Ou murmured something that Tomoe was very sure had been _my fox_ and he laughed soundlessly, trailing his claws up Akura Ou’s back, making him shiver.

No, sharing furs with Akura Ou would not be so very intolerable, Tomoe thought lazily, smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me and chat about fandoms and tiny ships on [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/profile), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kalira), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kalira_SM) \- or find sneak peeks of my writing and suggest things on my [writing Discord](https://discord.gg/324EGK9)!


End file.
